


LES ÉTOILES FILANTES

by nemesisencavale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (b)romance??, Between s5 and s6, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, M/M, baso dean & cas reflect on sams death, wrote this a long time ago but i still love it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisencavale/pseuds/nemesisencavale
Summary: Depuis que Sam est plongé en enfer avec son némésis Lucifer, Dean a tout fait pour combler le vide qui s'est creusé en lui, ne comptant plus sur personne d'autre que sur Castiel. Mais sous un ciel étoilé de novembre, on peut soit oublier pour se mentir, soit se rappeler pour continuer.





	LES ÉTOILES FILANTES

23:50.

L’une des premières choses que j’ai expérimentées en tant qu’humain à part entière était d’apprendre à dormir, seulement pour apprendre aussi rapidement ce qu’était ne pas pouvoir dormir. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c’est lors des nuits comme celle-ci, où le plancher de la maison semble couvert de glace et où le silence de plomb me fait presque regretter les discussions incessantes de mes fraternels, que ce deuxième apprentissage se fait ressentir particulièrement.

Au cours de mes premières semaines dans mon nouveau corps matériel, je considérais cette caractéristique comme un autre effet de la surcharge de stimulations qu’imposait mon passage d’ange à humain; et au fil du temps, j’ai naturellement fini par la classer comme un trait angélique qui ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement, enfin, jusqu’à ce que je reçoive les signaux de secours que doit parfois m’envoyer ce corps pour me faire réaliser quand il a besoin de sommeil.

Mais cette nuit en est seulement une autre où mon cerveau peu développé fait que le temps semble ralenti à l’extrême, où je peux avoir l’impression de fermer les yeux cinq minutes seulement pour les ouvrir et réaliser que l’heure n’a même pas changé. À la quantité de temps que j’ai perdue dans mon existence terrestre à attendre de cette manière, je trouve soudainement la pensée que je mourrai un jour moins effrayante. Mais pensez-y, pourquoi vivre éternellement si c’est pour passer la moitié du temps à ne rien faire?

Quand j’étais au Ciel, l’ennui était interdit. Chaque ange avait sa fonction qu’il devait assumer en tout temps, le contraire pouvant attirer les foudres du Seigneur, souvent au sens propre du terme. Il n’y avait aucune place aux futilités: chacun restait immobile, des fois pendant des milliers d’années, jusqu’à ce que la tâche soit accomplie et qu’on s’en fasse assigner une autre. Mais au moins, tout était dans un but clair et important, contrairement à l’existence humaine.

Pourtant, je sais que je mentirais si je disais que le but de cette nouvelle existence n’avait aucune importance pour moi. Parce qu’elle en a une: Dean Winchester.

23:55.

J’en ai assez. Assez du bruit de grattement des souris qui courent dans les murs, assez de la couverture à la texture rugueuse et inconfortable. Si je suis pour rester éveillé, aussi bien l’être à un endroit où ça en vaut la peine.

Alors je me lève dans la pénombre, tâte hâtivement le bureau pour y prendre l’ancien trenchcoat de mon vaisseau et réussis à traverser le couloir assez silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Dean, qui a grandement besoin de sommeil en cette fin de saison de chasse.

Autour de moi, la maison est calme comme d’habitude, mais dans la nuit, elle semble suspendue dans le temps, une structure fragile, irréelle, sur laquelle ne reposent que le silence et la poussière. Et là vient une autre caractéristique de mon corps qui m’ébahit toujours: la capacité à prendre conscience de si petits détails, tout en ignorant l’univers qui les entoure.

La porte s’ouvre avec un faible grincement et un air glacial me fouette le visage, et je me félicite d’avoir pensé à prendre le manteau. J’ai appris à la dure qu’on ne peut rien faire contre les nuits d’automne du Vermont, seulement s’y adapter. Et une fois de plus, je découvre que le corps humain est beaucoup moins résistant aux conditions instables que la majorité des espèces que nous avons créées. Il y a si peu de chair sur ces os…

Fait amusant: D’après ce qu’on m’a dit, une température aussi glaciale est due au cycle humain qu’on appelle “l’année” qui, apparemment, tire à sa fin en ce “mois” de “novembre”. Cette idée me rend toujours… ce que j’ai appris à identifier comme “perplexe”, car c’est assez étrange de la part des mortels de matérialiser et calculer le temps, en particulier celui qu’il leur reste à vivre. En fait, c’est la seule espèce, de toutes celles que notre Seigneur a pu créer, qui s’adonne à une telle activité. Mais au fond, je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

Ce soir, le ciel pourpre est entièrement dégagé, donnant vue à un incroyable plafond tapissé d’étoiles dans lequel on peut même distinguer une branche de la Voie Lactée. Cela donne un sacré effet de grandeur, et c’est magnifique. Je n’aurais jamais su qu’on pouvait se sentir aussi petit en plein milieu de la nature.

Alors que je me dirige vers le côté de la maison, où l’Impala est stationnée, je suis pris de court par la vue d’une silhouette assise sur le capot de la voiture. Instinctivement, je dirige ma main vers ma plus grande poche, où se trouve un fusil à charge rapide que je conserve toujours en cas d’urgence, et la retire rapidement lorsque le bout incandescent d’une cigarette éclaire un visage qui n’appartient à nul autre que Dean Winchester.

Je penche un peu la tête, intrigué. Ne devrait-il pas être couché à une heure aussi tardive ? Il n’y a pas de bouteilles de bière autour de lui, heureusement, donc il n’est pas là pour se “saouler”. Et je ne crois pas nécessaire d’ajouter qu’il est seul. Alors que fait-il dehors?

Il ouvre son vieux téléphone et regarde l’heure, affichant une expression qui m’est étrangère. N’osant pas le déranger, je reste une minute à le regarder.

Même si je ne suis pas familier avec les standards de beauté humains, je me permets de dire que Dean a des beaux traits. Il y a quelque chose en lui, en ses veines définies et ses iris verts sombres et ses taches de rousseurs visibles au soleil, qui intimide les étrangers et donne pourtant le goût de le regarder encore plus. Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il en est des étrangers puisque je n’en suis pas un, mais c’est comme ça que je le vois.

Pour une certaine raison, j’en suis venu à la conclusion que regarder Dean est loin d’être une perte de temps, ce qui me convient parfaitement puisque je ne m’en lasse jamais.

— Cas, te donne pas la peine de rester planté là, dit-il sans même lever les yeux de son écran avec la cigarette pendant entre ses doigts.

Je m’approche avec hésitation et il se tasse pour me laisser une place. Alors que je m'assois à côté de lui, je constate avec effroi qu’il ne porte qu’un T-Shirt. Et, comme il le dit si souvent, il a l’air de “n’en avoir rien à foutre”.

— Dean, ton entêtement à porter des vêtements aussi légers à cette température m’inquiète, lui dis-je doucement.

— Et ? répond-il la bouche tordue en une grimace désintéressée.

— C’est ce que je viens de dire, murmuré-je en baissant les yeux. Ton entêtement à détruire ta santé, d’abord avec la cigarette et maintenant en négligeant les besoins de ton corps, m’inquiète.

— Depuis quand est-ce que c’est ton problème ?

— Après tout le temps passé avec toi depuis que j’ai perdu mon statut d’ange, je crois que c’est un peu devenu mon problème.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre, mais il est évident que cette remarque a touché une corde sensible.

— Une minute, marmonne-t-il.

— Une minute pour quoi ?

Il ne répond toujours pas et regarde intensément son téléphone, puis plie rapidement le mégot avant de le lancer au loin dans l’herbe. Oui, ça pollue le sol. Oui, ça lui retire des jours de vie à chaque bouffée de nicotine. Mais je préfère toujours qu’il s’en tienne à fumer plutôt que de se diriger vers les produits plus durs comme il y a plusieurs mois.

Un silence s’installe entre nous, un silence ébranlable et chargé de lourds ressentiments. Ce genre de silence indécis n’est pas quelque chose de généralement désagréable, mais il indique souvent un besoin de se “vider le cœur” de la part de l’autre (j’ai toujours eu de la difficulté à prendre cette expression au sérieux, car l’image de quelqu’un qui sort ses ventricules par sa bouche me dégoûte au plus haut point).

Lorsque les chiffres sur son écran affichent 12:00, Dean ferme absentément son téléphone et le laisse tomber sur l’herbe, et nous nous retrouvons dans la pénombre.

— Cas…

Je le sens se redresser et avaler difficilement, comme si il se préparait à dire quelque chose qui pourrait causer l’Apocalypse. Désolé pour cette blague de mauvais goût.

— Ça fait maintenant un an.

— Un an de quoi…

Dans le noir, je le sens me fixer et ma poitrine se serre alors que je comprends soudainement ce qu’il insinue.

— Oh.

C’est simple, je ne trouve rien d’autre à dire. Rien qui ne puisse le faire se sentir mieux, et rien qui arrangerait la situation en quoi que ce soit. Dean doit également sentir que les mots lui manquent, car c’est le silence de son côté.

Bon, peut-être qu’il n’y a rien à dire, mais j’ai appris auprès des humains que le contact physique était réconfortant contre le chagrin. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si je vais le laisser se paralyser les muscles à cette température. Alors, sans dire un mot, je me rapproche de lui, tout doucement, jusqu’à ce que nos cuisses soient collées et que j’aie assez d’espace pour passer une moitié du trenchcoat par-dessus son épaule. Le morceau est large, ça fera l’affaire pour nous deux.

À ma grande surprise, il n’en fait rien, à part serrer sa moitié le plus possible contre lui en contenant son grelottement. Il n’a jamais vraiment aimé le contact physique autre qu’avec son frère ou avec les femmes, surtout devant les gens, mais le fait qu’on soit en pleine nature doit le gêner un peu moins.

— Que crois-tu que Sam dirait si il était là ? chuchote-t-il.

— Tu veux dire, si il n’était jamais parti ou si il revenait juste pour ce soir ?

— Si il revenait juste pour ce soir, voyons… tu sais que tu ne serais pas là si il n’était jamais parti.

Bon point.

— Euh, attends un peu…

La vérité est que, bien que je comprenne la peine qu’il puisse ressentir depuis la chute de son frère, je n’ai jamais pu côtoyer Sam Winchester suffisamment pour comprendre ou prévoir ses gestes comme Dean me demande de le faire. Pour moi, ainsi que pour l’entièreté des êtres divins, Sam était un mortel dont l’imprévisibilité était dangereuse pour tous, et son départ a réglé bien des tracas.

Bien sûr, m’étant fait déchu pour avoir un peu trop sympathisé avec un mortel, ce n’est pas comme si je vais dire à Dean que la “mort” de son frère est une belle chose. Mais arrondir la vérité n’est pas non plus une solution que je considère.

Alors autant mieux y aller à l’instinct.

— Il te dirait probablement d’arrêter de fumer. Que tu as fait du progrès, même si tu t’es comporté comme un con cette année. Oh, et que ta chambre est dans un bordel infernal.

Il s’écarte vivement, tirant sur le manteau.

— Est-ce que tu viens de faire exprès ? dit-il avec hargne.

— Si je parle, il faut bien que je fasse exprès.

— Mais non, tu le sais… ta chambre en bordel infernal…

Je soupire et me reprends.

— Dans un bordel important.

— C’est mieux, grogne-t-il en collant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Ce geste me prend de court, mais je dois reconnaître que c’est agréable.

— Mais je veux que tu me dises, qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si il n’était pas plongé, ce jour-là ? demande-t-il en connaissant pourtant la réponse que je lui ai donné trop de fois.

Mais je ne le blâme pas.

— Tu veux encore l’entendre ?

Je le sens hocher la tête contre mon épaule.

— Oui. Besoin de ça pour me sentir moins mal face au bordel que j’ai foutu dans ma vie.

— D’accord…

J’inspire.

— Donc, comme tu le sais, Lucifer était à la recherche d’un vaisseau d’une résistance exceptionnelle, et Sam était celui qui répondait le mieux à ce critère. Si toi et lui aviez continué à vous enfuir, son vaisseau actuel aurait fini par exploser sous sa puissance, et il aurait été relâché sous sa vraie forme sur Terre qui est, comme tu sais également, encore plus dangereuse que celle des autres anges.

Je sens une goutte tomber sur ma main, seulement pour réaliser qu’il s’agit d’une larme. Je me sens mal… le voir triste me rend triste. Mais je dois continuer.

— Il aurait causé des destructions de masse pour trouver Sam, et connaissant mon ancien frère, il n’aurait pas hésité à éliminer la moitié de la population de cette planète qu’il déteste de toute manière.

Je le sens frémir. Ce bout l’horripile.

— Une fois qu’il se serait trouvé en sa présence, ce qui aurait fini par arriver d’une manière ou dlune autre, il l’aurait lâchement expulsé de son corps pour prendre sa place et aurait utilisé sa forme matérielle pour lever une armée et faire de la Terre l’Enfer, qui est toujours un coin abandonné du Paradis, en signe de revanche ultime contre son père.

Maintenant, je regrette d’être venu avec cette histoire pour “l’anniversaire” de la mort de son frère. Je le sens trembler contre moi, de douleur, de chagrin, et dès lors, je décide que c’est la pire sensation qui existe dans ce monde.

Pendant quelques minutes qui paraissent durer des heures, nous restons dans cette position, l’un contre l’autre au milieu d’une nature immobilisée par le froid, sur le capot d’une vieille voiture, éclairés par la lune étincelante. Ce moment qui aurait pu être magnifique, s’avère à présent douloureux, et profond, et nostalgique, et empreint de milliers d’autres sentiments bouleversants que je n’arriverai jamais à identifier dans ma courte vie d’ignorant.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous nous tenons aussi près, mais c’est certainement la première fois que je remarque l’impact que cela a sur chacun de nous. Dans une année, où je me suis vu ostracisé des cieux pour m’être attaché émotionnellement à un humain; où j’ai vu Dean connaître ce qu’était la dépression; où je l’ai vu assassiner sans pitié des créatures autant que des humains, avec rien d’autre que la vengeance comme arme; où je l’ai vu enfouir sa peine sous des couches interminables de sexe et de drogues; dans une année entière, c’est la première fois que je le vois se montrer ouvertement faible, et c’est à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui soit arrivée.

J’ignore combien de temps nous restons dans cette position et c’est presque à regret que, après ce qui a semblé durer une nuit entière, je le sens s’écarter pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Il a cessé de pleurer: maintenant, il semble déterminé à obtenir des réponses, à se prendre en main.

— Est-ce que vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? dit-il d’un ton surprenamment calme.

— Oui. C’était prévu depuis des dizaines d’années.

— Et ça ne vous tentait pas de choisir quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Votre famille est considérée depuis longtemps pour la tâche, mais la puissance de Lucifer n’était pas assez visible à l’époque pour que nous prenions cette menace au sérieux.

Il se passe pensivement la main dans les cheveux.

— D’après toi, qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si ce sort était tombé sur quelqu’un d’autre sur Terre ?

— Ce n’est pas un sort, c’est le destin.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupire-t-il

— Dean, si tu réfléchis sans cesse à ce qui aurait pu arriver, tu finiras par t’empêcher d’apprécier ce qui va arriver.

— C’est vrai…, murmure-t-il.

Un coup de vent arrive brusquement et nous serrons le manteau en même temps, ce qui lui arrache un petit rire nerveux. Je n’ai jamais compris leur manie de rire sous la nervosité. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle dans les situations comme ça ?

— Tu sais qu’il commence à se faire tard ? fait-il remarquer.

— Peut-être. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Aucune idée. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. J’aime discuter avec toi.

D’un coup, j’ai la sensation que mon cœur se gonfle. Littéralement, bien sûr, mon corps est en parfaite santé. Mais ce symptôme est semblable à deux sentiments que j’ai découverts en lisant les livres de la maison que nous avons trouvé il y a quelques mois.

Le premier étant l’orgueil. Sentiment de supériorité.

Je ne m’étalerai pas sur le sujet, mais j’en ai conclu que l’orgueil est le pire vice que Dieu a malencontreusement accordé aux anges pour les rendre supérieurs et, même après des mois d’immersion parmi les humains, je suis toujours abasourdi de réaliser que c’est pourtant l’un des plus forts points de connection entre les deux espèces.

Et le deuxième… je préfère ne pas le nommer.

C’est le sentiment que Dieu a dispensé aux anges. Celui qui, selon lui, nous aveuglait dans notre tâche, semait la confusion, amenait les trahisons. Celui qui apporte le bonheur pour se tranformer en haine. Je n’aime pas y penser, même si, techniquement, je ne suis plus un ange.

Va pour l’orgueil.

— C’est gentil, dis-je avec un sourire: un sourire orgueilleux.

— Je sais que tu n’as pas vraiment connu Sam, mais comment te rappelle-tu de lui ? me demande-t-il de tout go.

— Les souvenirs physiques que j’ai de lui ne sont pas très clairs. Je me rappelle toutefois que c’était un homme imprévisible, qui en choquait plusieurs, là-haut.

— Ça, je le sais…

— Ce que nous avons particulièrement surveillé, c’est que ton frère était une bonne personne, mais qui se faisait beaucoup trop influencer par les circonstances.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Par exemple, qu’il a voulu se tenir éloigné du travail familial dès qu’il est parti, mais s’y est remis dès la mort de sa partenaire; qu’il souhaitait se tenir éloigné des produits dangereux, mais une démone qui lui faisait les yeux doux a été suffisante pour le rendre accro-

— Ça va, je pense que j’ai compris ! s’exclame-t-il avec une pointe d’énervement.

— Mais sinon, je me souviens d’un garçon un peu solitaire, qui admirait son frère plus que tout au monde et aurait donné son âme pour les gens qu’il aimait, dis-je sincèrement.

Une autre minute de silence, comme dans les funérailles que j’ai vues à la télévision. Mais je sais bien que ceci n’est pas une funéraille. C’est moi et Dean, qui sommes à présent seuls contre le monde, et on parle de quelqu’un qui est disparu depuis un an. Ce n’est pas joyeux, mais au moins, ce n’est pas aussi triste.

— C’est ce qu’il était… chuchote-t-il les yeux vers le ciel. Repose en paix, Sam.

— Tu sais qu’il ne t’entendra pas.

— Ce n’est pas à lui que je dis ça. C’est à moi.

J’ai un peu de difficulté à comprendre ce qu’il veut dire, mais bon. À chacun sa manière de vivre son deuil. Au ciel, lorsque les anges ont commencé à se faire tuer, on déposait une fleur sur leur chaise et c’était tout. Pas de pleurs, pas de remémoration. Pour être honnête, ce détail (ainsi que plusieurs autres) me fait largement préférer les humains aux anges.

— Tu sais ce que je devrais faire pour cette nouvelle année, comme une habitude qui m’aiderait à moins regretter ? dit-il d’une voix rêveuse.

— Quoi donc ? Et je t’avertis, si c’est quelque chose de dangereux…

— Non. J’ai fini de me mettre en danger.

Il prend une inspiration et expire lentement, laissant échapper un nuage de buée.

— Trouver trois bonnes choses à ma vie chaque jour.

— Pourquoi trois ?

— Parce que, c’est un chiffre chanceux !

— Et… j’aimerais savoir ce que tu as trouvé pour ce soir ?

— Bien sûr.

À la lumière faible du clair de lune, je le vois sourire.

— La première est que je fais officiellement mes adieux à mon frère. Il restera toujours dans mon cœur, et il y aura toujours des journées plus difficiles, mais je choisis de lui dire adieu parce qu’il est temps que je… creuse mon chemin, excuse l’expression nunuche, sans lui.

“La deuxième, est que j’ai décidé de me remettre à la chasse au surnaturel, chose que j’avais abandonnée par manque de motivation, mais que je suis sûr qui va amener ce dont j’ai… ce dont nous avons besoin dans la vie. Plus besoin de changer de maison à chaque mois.”

De nouveau, il penche la tête et vient s’appuyer sur mon épaule, ce qui accélère les battements de mon cœur à un rythme presque dangereux.

L’orgueil, je vous dis.

— La troisième, c’est que je suis présentement avec quelqu’un que je peux appeler mon ami: quelqu’un qui m’a vu à mon pire et qui est resté, quelqu’un sur qui je sais que je pourrais toujours compter peu importe ce qu’il arrive. Et qu'on est maintenant seuls contre le monde, mais complètement libres. Maintenant, laisse-moi m’enfoncer sous terre pour ce moment affreux de chick flick.

Je souris encore plus et ne trouve rien à répondre, appréciant seulement la légèreté plus présente de la situation. Ça fait du bien de le voir montrer de la positivité, et même de l’humour, après cette année bouleversante.

Étrangement, après cela, plus personne ne dit un mot. C’est juste nous, étendus sur le capot de l’Impala à observer silencieusement la voûte qui nous tient lieu de toit. Nous.

Dean, qui a vu sa vie commencer avec un cri, et moi, qui a vu commencer la mienne avec une explosion.

Nous deux, qui verront à présent nos vies se terminer par des pleurs, du chagrin et des poussière.

Nous et Sam, qui serons restés trop peu longtemps pour laisser une marque sur cette terre, disparus en une seconde en laissant une traînée de lumière derrière que seuls les miraculeux auront aperçue.

Nous, les étoiles filantes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
